Убеждения
by natoth
Summary: Г'Кар и Лондо Моллари обнаружили На'Тот в застенках императорского дворца. И пытаются осуществить план по ее спасению.


**Название:** Убеждения  
 **Автор:** natoth  
 **Бета:** soulofrain13  
 **Размер:** мини, 2826 слов  
 **Персонажи:** Г'Кар, На'Тот, Лондо Моллари  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма, ангст, херт/комфорт, пропущенная сцена  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Г'Кар и Лондо Моллари обнаружили На'Тот в застенках императорского дворца. И пытаются осуществить план по ее спасению.  
 **Дисклеймер:** Вселенная «Вавилона 5» принадлежит JMS, наше сердце принадлежит вселенной «Вавилона 5».  
 **Примечание:** действие происходит в пятом сезоне, эпизод «Трагедия телепатов»

Написано для ФБ-2017, fandom babylon-5 2017

* * *

— Великий Создатель, наконец-то мы сюда добрались! — выдохнул Лондо Моллари, быстро закрывая дверь в свои апартаменты на замок. — Надеюсь, до отлета нас никто не побеспокоит.

Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на пленницу, вызволенную из темной камеры в южном крыле дворца. На'Тот удивила его, умудрившись почти весь путь сюда пройти на своих ногах. Но, кажется, это вымотало ее полностью. Он увидел, что она пошатнулась и упала бы, если б Г'Кар, все время бывший начеку, тут же не подхватил ее на руки.

— О, нет-нет! — заволновался Моллари, сделав шаг к нарнам. — Только не сейчас! Ей нельзя отключаться именно сейчас, Г'Кар! Иначе весь наш план пойдет насмарку!

Г'Кар молча понес свою бывшую помощницу в спальню и, прежде чем Лондо успел что-то сказать, уложил прямо на его чистую и мягкую аккуратно застеленную кровать.

— Ей просто нужна небольшая передышка, Моллари, — сказал он, а потом осторожно похлопал ее по щекам. — На'Тот? Ты слышишь меня? Как ты?

С судорожным вздохом нарнийка открыла глаза.

— Я в порядке, — тихо ответила она, взяв его за руку. — Просто… закружилась голова. С непривычки… от свежего воздуха…

Лондо сглотнул. В той сырой камере и впрямь стояло совершенно невыносимое зловоние. Его до сих пор мутило от этого.

Г'Кар притащил несколько подушек и подоткнул их вокруг своей помощницы так, чтобы ей было удобно лежать. После чего поправил плащ, в который она была закутана.

В спальне царил полумрак, но все равно света здесь было больше, чем в камере. Это позволило Моллари лучше разглядеть, во что превратилась На'Тот за два года плена. И увиденное заставило его сердца сжаться.

Она сильно похудела, одежда — если так можно было назвать грязные вонючие лохмотья, — висела на ней мешком. Пятна на коже посерели, утратив былую яркость. Глаза, некогда огненно-алые, потускнели и приобрели коричневатый нездоровый оттенок.

«Как она вообще смогла идти?» — подумал Лондо, глядя на ее иссохшую дрожащую руку, снова и снова пытающуюся дотянуться до лица Г'Кара. Тот поймал ее пальцы и сжал в своих ладонях.

— И каков же наш дальнейший план, Моллари? — глухо поинтересовался Г'Кар, не сводя взгляда с На'Тот. На его лице снова появилось то жутковатое выражение, которое Лондо уже видел там, в камере, когда они только обнаружили его помощницу, прикованную к стене цепью. Ярость, боль и ненависть.

Вот только этого сейчас не хватало!

Моллари сжал зубы, надеясь, что Г'Кар сможет обуздать свои чувства… хотя бы на время, необходимое, чтобы покинуть Приму Центавра и оказаться как можно дальше от императорского дворца с его интригами. Потом он готов выслушать все, что угодно. Потом. А сейчас им надо действовать сообща. Им всем, включая помощницу Г'Кара. Но сперва надо привести ее в более… живое состояние. Если это вообще возможно.

— Ах, план… — сказал Лондо, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал бодро и непринужденно. — Он прост, как и все гениальное. Мы переоденем На'Тот в милое платье, что я позаимствовал у той прелестной леди. И прогуляемся все вместе до посадочной площадки, где нас будет ждать шаттл на корабль до «Вавилона 5». Только и всего!

Г'Кар наконец оторвался от созерцания своей помощницы и повернулся к центаврианину, шумно втянув воздух ноздрями.

— Только и всего?! Сейчас не самое лучшее время для шуток, Моллари!

— Поверь мне, это действительно должно сработать, главное, чтобы она смогла идти. Нужно лишь…

Лондо говорил все более торопливо, не в силах глядеть в глаза Г'Кару. Возможно, жизнерадостное поведение сейчас действительно неуместно, но все, чего он хотел — это ободрить их. И подготовить к некоторым подробностям плана.

— Нужно лишь притворяться пьяными весь путь до шаттла. Думаю, мы все с этим справимся… даже у леди не возникнет сложностей. О, пить никому не понадобится! Кроме меня, быть может. Я просто обрызгаю вашу одежду бривари. Думаю, его аромата будет достаточно, чтобы всех ввести в заблуждение.

— Воистину, гениально! — фыркнул Г'Кар, скривив губы.

— Извини, но это на данный момент единственная наша возможность вытащить ее отсюда, — нахмурился Лондо. — Если у тебя есть другие предложения, я готов их выслушать! Но, поскольку до отлета всего пара часов, лучше нам использовать их более эффективно, нежели тратить на споры. Я раздобыл кое-какие препараты, которые, полагаю, помогут поддержать ее силы. Хотя бы ненадолго…

Он отошел от кровати, чтобы достать с полки маленькую аптечку. Лекарств было немного — в основном, самого общего действия: несколько ампул стимуляторов, обезболивающее и тюбик регенерационной мази для ран на ее руках и шее. Ему не хотелось привлекать внимание требованиями о доставке более специфических препаратов, предназначенных для нарнов. Даже если бы удалось замаскировать все это под нужды его экзотического телохранителя, их поиск занял бы слишком много времени.

— Вот, кхм, надеюсь, это подойдет, — сказал Лондо, поставив аптечку на изящный прикроватный столик. — Сейчас принесу платье…

— Нет!

Лондо вздрогнул от неожиданности. И Г'Кар тоже.

На'Тот приподнялась на постели, оскалив зубы.

— Только… не… платье! — прошипела она, задыхаясь.

Моллари пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы остаться спокойным. Ох уж эти нарны! Никогда не знаешь, с какой стороны ждать от них подвоха. Он-то боялся, что главным препятствием к осуществлению его плана будет неспособность На'Тот передвигаться на собственных ногах. Но, оказалось, это далеко не самая большая проблема.

— Дорогая леди, — мягко заговорил Лондо, — платье — важная часть нашего плана. Без него нам не выдать вас за центаврианку. А, значит, не вытащить отсюда. Разве вы не хотите выбраться на свободу? Я ведь не требую ничего сверхъестественного!

На'Тот покачала головой, застонав.

— Я просто… не могу это сделать. Не могу!

Г'Кар выглядел таким же удивленным, как и Моллари.

— На'Тот, тебе придется побыть в этом платье не больше часа…

— Нет! — крикнула она снова, и в голосе ее отчетливо слышалась паника. — Только не это!..

Лондо невольно отшатнулся, поймав ее взгляд. В нем светилось безумие — еле сдерживаемое, готовое выплеснуться в любой момент.

До этой минуты На'Тот вела себя спокойно… слишком спокойно. Да, она выглядела ошеломленной обрушившимися на нее новостями и, когда Г'Кар разговаривал с ней в камере, то и дело повторяла его же слова, как будто вспоминая их значение, проверяя звучание… Она была совершенно измучена, но казалась вменяемой. Слушала их и отвечала им. И Лондо купился на это. Но сейчас что-то пошло не так. Нельзя, чтобы она шумела так громко. Особенно когда они пойдут по дворцу. Нет-нет, только без истерик. Тем более что в аптечке нет успокоительного.

Лондо взял Г'Кара за локоть и отвел в сторону.

— Что еще я не знаю о вашей нарнской гордости, а? — зашептал он. — Что такого страшного в этом несчастном платье? Ничего не понимаю! Это же временно… всего лишь маскировка! И что нам делать, если она упрется, а? Применять силу? О, Великий Создатель!

Г'Кар покачал головой, сжав его руку.

— Я поговорю с ней. А тебе пока лучше помалкивать. У нас еще есть время…

— Его не так уж и много, Г'Кар, — ответил Лондо. — Так что не затягивай с убеждениями.

— Принеси платье, я сам с этим разберусь.

Они вдвоем оглянулись на На'Тот, которая, раскачиваясь, сидела на кровати.

— Разберешься? — уточнил Лондо.

Г'Кар посмотрел на него очень выразительно.

— Не волнуйся, Моллари, я знаю, что и как застегивается у ваших дамских платьев.

Лондо фыркнул.

— Конечно же. Кого я спрашиваю!

— Но сначала ей необходимо принять ванну, — продолжал Г'Кар.

Лондо дернулся, взмахнув руками.

— Г'Кар! Время!

— Ни одна центаврианка во дворце не пахнет, как тюремный заключенный, Моллари, — тихо сказал Г'Кар. — Чтобы обмануть ваших придворных, одного бривари будет недостаточно!

Лондо закрыл глаза, признавая, что Г'Кар прав.

— Хорошо, моя ванная комната в вашем распоряжении. Все что угодно, лишь бы она перестала упираться.

— А пока мы заняты, позаботься о еде, — добавил Г'Кар, выпустив его локоть.

Они снова вернулись к кровати.

— Нет, я его не надену! — прорычала На'Тот.

— Хорошо, обойдемся без платья, — ответил Г'Кар. — В любом случае, сначала тебе надо отмыться. Думаю, против этого ты ничего не имеешь?

На'Тот замолчала, качнув головой.

— Тогда идем! — Г'Кар наклонился к ней и осторожно подхватил под руки, помогая встать с постели.

Лондо шагнул вперед, чтобы поддержать ее с другой стороны. Это было почти рефлекторное действие.

Но На'Тот отшатнулась от него с нескрываемым отвращением.

— Не прикасайся ко мне, Моллари! — прошипела она.

Лондо неловко застыл на месте.

Г'Кар выразительно посмотрел на него.

— Я сам все сделаю, — тихо повторил он, а потом поднял На'Тот на руки и понес в сторону ванной комнаты.

* * *

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Г'Кар убедился, что На'Тот может стоять сама, хотя бы недолго, после чего быстро подошел к ванной и открыл воду.

На'Тот озиралась по сторонам, рассматривая красиво расписанные стены из полированного камня и многочисленные флакончики на полках. Видимо, свет был слишком ярким, потому что она все время щурилась и прикрывала глаза рукой.

Оставив ванну наполняться, Г'Кар повернулся к На'Тот.

— Я помогу тебе снять все эти лохмотья, — сказал он, стараясь держаться спокойно. — Просто стой на месте, хорошо?

На'Тот криво улыбнулась пересохшими губами, но не стала возражать. Она как завороженная смотрела на текущую воду, пока Г'Кар стаскивал с нее жесткую от грязи рваную рубашку. Самой удерживать равновесие становилось все труднее, и под конец, сгорая внутри от стыда за свою слабость, она ухватилась за его плечо.

Г'Кар быстро погладил ее руку и как можно осторожнее стащил с нее последние ветхие обноски. Брошенные в измельчитель мусора, зловонные лохмотья исчезли в нем в мгновение ока.

— Вот и все, — сказал Г'Кар, но улыбнуться у него не получилось. Как и скрыть ужас и гнев во взгляде.

— Совсем не оставляешь мне путей к отступлению, а? — криво ухмыльнулась На'Тот. — Вид у меня, должно быть, потрясающий. Во всех смыслах этого слова.

Здесь, без присутствия Моллари, она чувствовала себя свободнее. Даже понимая, что выглядит без одежды кошмарно.

Заметив напротив ванной большое зеркало, На'Тот нетвердо шагнула к нему. Г'Кар последовал за ней, придерживая ее под руку.

— Ванна уже готова, нам лучше… — начал он, но На'Тот упрямо двигалась в выбранном направлении. И надолго застыла у зеркала, трогая свое отражение.

— Святые мученики! — произнесла она наконец, прижав ладонь ко рту. — Я страшнее ночного демона! Как ты вообще меня узнал, когда я сама себя не узнаю?!

Г'Кар потянул ее к ванной.

— Не думай об этом. Все изменится, когда ты выберешься отсюда. Но прежде надо как следует смыть всю эту грязь.

Он помог ей войти в воду, и На'Тот едва сдержала стон. Прикосновение теплой воды к коже было совершенно забытым ощущением…

Вода также растревожила язвы от кандалов на шее и запястьях, но это было ничто по сравнению с приятной негой, расплывающейся по всему телу. На'Тот закрыла глаза, пытаясь расслабить усталые мышцы спины и ног, сведенные судорогой после недавней ходьбы.

Г'Кар пошарил по полкам, изучая и нюхая флакончики. Потом вылил содержимое некоторых из них в воду. В воздухе повис приторный аромат, а в ванной образовалась пышная шапка пены.

— Вот так-то лучше, — сказал он.

На'Тот сморщила нос, потому что центаврианские средства для мытья казались ей слишком сладкими и сильно пахнущими. Но, возможно, именно сейчас это было им на руку.

Она провела ладонью по пене, наслаждаясь прикосновением к ней. Там, в камере, ничего подобного не было так долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы понять, как этого не хватало.

Сквозь образовавшуюся в пене маленькую прореху-полынью На'Тот увидела, что вода стала черной от грязи, и поморщилась снова. Потом, все еще кривя губы от отвращения к самой себе, принялась неуклюже тереть кожу на руках, соскребая следы заключения.

Г'Кар наклонился к ней, чтобы помочь. Намылив большую и пушистую мочалку, которая, вероятно, принадлежала Моллари, как и остальные вещи в этой ванной, он принялся осторожно, но сильно, тереть ее плечи и спину.

Мочалка была слишком мягкой для нарнской кожи, но прикосновение ее все равно было приятным.

— Здесь так просторно, — негромко сказала На'Тот, пока Г'Кар мыл ее. — Эта ванна, наверное, размером с мою тюремную камеру…

Она услышала, как Г'Кар тяжело вздохнул. И рука его на мгновение замедлила движение.

— И гораздо больше душевых кабинок, что были на «Вавилоне 5», — продолжала говорить На'Тот.

— Центаврианская страсть к большим размерам, — мрачно усмехнулся Г'Кар.

Она почувствовала, что он снова замялся на короткий миг, сжимая мочалку в могучей ладони.

— Но туда все равно можно было поместиться вдвоем, — тихо добавила На'Тот, а потом повернулась и подняла на него глаза. — Как ты помнишь.

Г'Кар чуть вздрогнул и выпустил мочалку, которая тут же утонула в мыльной воде.

— Занятно, что встреча у нас чем-то похожа на расставание, — сказала На'Тот, дунув на пену, отчего в воздух полетели радужные пузыри.

Расставание она помнила хорошо даже спустя все эти годы. Да уж, боевой дух они тогда подняли основательно, а в результате эскапад в душе она едва не опоздала на свой рейс до Нарна.

— Вот уж не думала, что мы будем повторять это в центаврианской ванной.

На'Тот почувствовала, как он тронул пальцем ее спину и провел линию по направлению к плечу. Чуть запоздало вспомнила, что там был шрам от бича — последствие одной из многочисленных «воспитательных работ», которые проводились с нарнскими пленниками.

— Но, возможно, я сплю и вижу все это во сне, — добавила она со вздохом. — Ущипни меня, Г'Кар. Хотя… нет, не надо. Вдруг это меня разбудит? Не хочу обратно в камеру, на цепь…

— Это не сон, На'Тот, — хрипло ответил Г'Кар, взяв ее за руку. — И я не допущу, чтобы ты туда вернулась. Обещаю.

— Если это не сон, то как можно объяснить все, что творится вокруг? — сказала она, не сводя с него пытливого взгляда. — Почему ты здесь? Почему мы все именно здесь? Ты и Моллари…

То, что они больше не были врагами и даже действовали сообща, больше всего ошеломляло ее.

Теплая рука Г'Кара коснулась ее щеки.

— Это очень долгая история, — тихо сказал он. — И я обязательно расскажу ее… когда мы будем в безопасности. Подальше отсюда.

На'Тот как завороженная смотрела на его лицо, такое знакомое и в то же время чужое из-за голубого левого глаза. Это делало взгляд Г'Кара немного странным.

— Твой глаз… что с ним произошло? — спросила она наконец.

Г'Кар явно напрягся от этого вопроса. Но потом ответил со вздохом:

— Мой глаз был выколот по приказу Картажье. А это всего лишь протез.

На'Тот тихо зашипела, услышав это имя, но он быстро положил руку на ее плечо, успокаивая:

— Глаз уже зажил, и скоро мне достанут более подходящий по цвету протез. Все в прошлом.

— Картажье искалечил тебя… но ты живешь здесь, в его дворце… и служишь телохранителем Моллари? — произнесла На'Тот очень медленно. — Я… не понимаю, как это возможно… и что они с тобой сотворили, раз ты это терпишь?..

— Картажье мертв, — ответил Г'Кар, стараясь, чтобы его голос не срывался. — Центавром сейчас правит регент. И да, я телохранитель премьер-министра Моллари.

На'Тот издала горлом неопределенный звук, то ли всхлип, то ли смех. И прикрыла рот ладонью, пытаясь успокоиться. Известие о смерти омерзительного чудовища, которое сидело на троне, потрясло ее.

— Жаль… я так мечтала исполнить шон'кар собственными руками, хотела выпотрошить Картажье, медленно, кусочек за кусочком… так, как он часто делал с нарнскими пленниками, когда они переставали быть забавными… — призналась она, когда смогла совладать с волнением. — Кто же отнял у меня эту радость?

Г'Кар снял с крючка на стене длинный пушистый халат и подошел к ванной.

— У императора оказались слишком слабые сердца, — сказал он, помогая ей подняться. — Он умер, не выдержав потрясения, когда один упрямый нарнский пленник разорвал свои цепи во время казни.

Он завернул На'Тот в халат, вытащил из ванной и поставил на пол. Улыбнулся, глядя на ее ошеломленное лицо.

— Нарн теперь свободен, и это главное, На'Тот. Но, чтобы вернуться домой, придется действовать по плану Моллари. Тебе надо надеть это проклятое платье.

Она замерла, сжавшись в комок.

— Нет, нет, Г'Кар. Я не могу… не проси…

— Но почему? — он пытливо заглянул ей в глаза. — Что не так?

На'Тот зажмурилась, издав неясный всхлип, и покачала головой.

— Нет, не спрашивай, Г'Кар. Я… не могу… Просто не готова говорить об этом сейчас.

— Хорошо, не буду, — быстро ответил он, чуть отступив назад. Слишком уж дрожал ее голос, и он решил не давить. Не сейчас, когда она почти успокоилась. — Но если ты не наденешь его, весь план Моллари затрещит по швам. В буквальном смысле. Ведь из нас троих только тебе это платье по размеру…

На'Тот засмеялась, нервно, сквозь слезы, которые предательски выступили на глазах, несмотря на все попытки их сдержать. Вряд ли Г'Кар проникнется к ней восхищением, если узнает, что одним из любимых развлечений ныне покойного императора было проведение вечеринок, на которых ему прислуживали нарнские пленники и пленницы, наряженные в центаврианские одежды в соответствии с дворцовым этикетом. О, у изобретательного по части пыток Картажье было много способов убедить пленников подчиниться любому его капризу, даже самому безумному… Нет-нет, снова оказаться в этом отвратительном наряде на глазах у хохочущих и глумящихся придворных… опять пройти через этот ад… это слишком тяжело…

Г'Кар обнял ее и похлопывал по спине, пока она не успокоилась.

— Неужели… этот дурацкий план сработает? — спросила На'Тот, отдышавшись.

— Иногда Моллари посещают действительно удачные идеи. Дадим ему шанс?

Он сжал ее руку, умоляюще глядя в глаза.

Все слишком походило на сон. Ради Г'Кара — и только ради него, — можно пройти через это еще раз. Будь она нарном, это могло бы ее обеспокоить. Но она уже давно не была нарном. Хотя признаться в этом Г'Кару не хватало мужества. Он так старался, выискивал пути для ее спасения, и ради кого?

На'Тот почувствовала волну отвращения к себе — подобные чувства накатывали на нее все чаще, пока она сидела там, в темноте.

Такие, как она, не стоили подобного риска. Не стоили такой самоотверженности. Но он вряд ли поймет сейчас ее объяснения. Так что лучше сдаться… и плыть по течению.

Неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, она наконец кивнула.

Г'Кар просиял, еще раз обняв ее.

— Но знай, сработает план Моллари или нет, в плен я больше не пойду, — тихо добавила На'Тот. — Не дамся им живой. Обещай, что убьешь меня, если я сама вдруг не успею или...

— Этого не понадобится, — перебил ее Г'Кар. — Мы вытащим тебя. Просто доверься нам, хорошо?

Он подхватил ее на руки и вышел из ванной комнаты.

— Моллари, и где же твое платье? Мы готовы его надеть!


End file.
